Bromine
Atomic No. 35 and symbol Br | image= Bromine_Visual.png | imgsize= 160px | color= #ff2c8b | textcolor= black | voice = Usagi | gender= Female | age= 14 | birthday= November 15 | birthyear= 1826 | hair color= Dark purple | eye color= Green | home= Neomechta | occupation= Student | affiliation= Atom Academy | class= Aurora | form= Liquid | favsubject= Writing | clubs= Media Club | roommate= Helium | bestfriend= Fluorine | loveinterest= Fluorine | scientist= Antoine Balard }} is one of the twelve main characters of the Pertaleme series and a first-year student attending Atom Academy under Class Aurora. Bromine is a photographer who is almost always seen holding her camera. Her signature color is #FF2C8B and her Nucleus is a heart-shaped earing. Bromine is also the central figure of Bromine in the Wild West. Character Summary A talkative and cheerful Element with stalkerish tendencies. She is the “archetypal high school socialite” who loves making friends and joining the crowd for the sake of fitting in. Though a halogen, she isn’t just attracted to electron-type gossips, any kind of story that clicks with her interests. She loves taking pictures and going out with her family and friends, especially if it’s somewhere she is unfamiliar with or have never been too. Through a medium (perfume bottle), she can control and produce her pungent scent, mainly using it for distraction. Her Atom shape is a “heart”. History and Background Bromine's official scientist is the editor in chief of the Neomechta Daily News, Antoine Jérôme Balard. During Balard's old days as a rookie reporter, he discovered a young girl with a pungent scent. This gave him an idea to start a report about this mysterious young girl and unknowingly began a study about what he doesn't know is an Element. His finished report was sent by the company's higher-ups to Anotine Lavoisier and revealed to Balard that he discovered an Element. He was then tasked to continue his study about her and lock her Nucleus. Balard shortly retired from being a journalist and spent his time finding ways to lock her Nuclei. The only trouble Balard went through was his lack of knowledge in the field of science. So, he received some help from his rival Carl Jacob Löwig, who happens to have his own discoveries about the Element he named Bromine. When they finally locked her Nucleus, the two went their separate ways and Bromine was raised by Balard's grandmother in his family villa located in Ehregina. Shortly after he returned to Neomechta Daily News, Balard married his fiance Sophie-Elisabeth Pascal Balard and had a child named Iona Balard. The Balard family is well-known for being workers of the media and growing up in said family inspired Bromine to follow in their footsteps. She along with foster sister Iona would often imitate their parents whenever they appeared on television. Bromine and Iona were both enrolled at a local elementary school where she met Fluorine. When Iona reached high school, she mysteriously disappeared and the entire family was devastated by her loss, including Bromine. She was then eager, up until now, to solve the case of her missing sister. Appearance Bromine is a teenage girl who is quite short in height. Her eyes are olive-green. She has curly, dark purple hair, separated bangs, and curled forelocks, styled into twin-tails by two pink ribbons. Most of her casual outfits are depicted to be girly and youthful. Typically, it comprises of the colors light blue and pink and is accented with many frills, ribbons, laces and polka dot patterns. Personality Bromine is an archetypal, high school socialite who likes to get in friendly terms with people to the point that she accidentally puts herself involved in situations she isn't supposed to be. She is also quite talkative to the point that she talks nonstop about random stories and questions. When it comes to secrets, however, she is a very trustworthy person. Despite believing all private matters should be out of her reach, curiosity would always get the best of her. She is often dubbed as the "comic relief" of the group along with Lithium. She is also supportive and would always cheer for her friends. Her optimistic outlook in life enables her to do many things but it could also hinder her from expressing many emotions like sadness and fear, unless pushed by her friends to let loose. Abilities When her Nucleus is unlocked, Bromine has the ability to release a pungent scent. This must be controlled however with a medium. It is still unknown what other abilities she can gain from unlocking her Nucleus. Quotes *''“Perfect! Speaking of Catalyst Corner, is it okay if I feature you guys?” - Bromine's first appearance in Chapter 18 Trivia *Bromine is voiced by NicoNico Usagi, the creator of the series. The reason why she chose to voice her is that "voicing her will be fun". *Bromine's ambition is to become a professional photographer and journalist. *Bromine's eagerness to form friendships is a reference to bromine being a halogen and would always react with other elements to retain a full outer shell. * Bromine's room was one of the three room designs first revealed. All were made in Roomstyler. It consists of a small studio where she records her videos and a big television screen. There are also other several studio-related materials like cameras and lighting stands hidden in her room. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pertalemes Category:Grade 7 Student Category:Class Aurora Student